


Church

by Steveuschrist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Batjokes, Butt Slapping, Church Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Crack, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Lube, No Man's Land, Praise Kink, Religious Fanaticism, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, True Love, Unrealistic Sex, Wayleska - Freeform, dude what are these tags even, honestly it's late so i'm sure i'll think of more tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: Jeremiah decides to found a church. Shenanigans ensue.





	Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennyfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfer/gifts).

> I've been chipping away at this bad boy for literal MONTHS and I still have no idea what it is.  
For my dearest friend Jenny, who has become such a close friend of mine in such a short period of time, who motivates me and encourages me, who has no idea what this fic is actually about.

“That’s it. I’m going to start a church.”

Bruce looked up from where he was sitting, brows coming together. “You.. what?” 

Jeremiah made his way over to where his coat was hung up. “I’m going to make a church.” 

Bruce slowly tilted his head as Jeremiah slipped on his coat. “..A.. church. You’re going to form a church.” 

The older of the two nodded, as if creating a church in their current situation was going to be the easiest thing he’d ever done. “What else am I supposed to do? Just laze around all day?”

Bruce let out a soft breath, standing up and walking over to Jeremiah. “We’re not lazing, we’re waiting, we’re planning. We’re laying low until an opportunity presents itself. How are you even going to plan to start a church? Where is it going to be? What is it going to be based off of? How are you going to get people to come?” 

Jeremiah crossed his arms, a pout crossing his face. “..You doubt my abilities.” 

Bruce’s brows raised again, not expecting Jeremiah to feel so hurt. “Jeremiah, we are in the _ middle _of the dark zone. You’re brilliant, how can you expect people to come to your church from a logical standpoint? Only a handful of people know where we are right now, how will you attract people without getting us killed? I didn’t even know you were religious.”

Jeremiah looked at him for a few seconds without saying anything, eyes soft. “Bruce, darling, you know how people get. When put into stressful situations, they get anxious, they get _ desperate _. If Ecco is able to put out the word to the outskirts of the dark zone, people who are sick and scared and hungry will come. They will come in droves, hoping for food, shelter, guidance, forgiveness, all that. They will believe in anything.” 

“And we.. become leaders of a church instead of finishing the tunnel.” Bruce replied flatly, causing Jeremiah to shake his head. 

“No, no, Bruce, we get people into our church, we get Tetch to hypnotize those people, and then we have a labor force _ for _our tunnel!” He grinned, feeling proud of his little plan that he’d been sitting on for a few days. 

“How are you going to actually bring people in, though? What are you going to advertise under?” Bruce looked over towards the tunnel which was being picked away at by the few people who they had managed to grab. 

“Easy, will advertise hope, guidance, food, water! No one will know until it’s too late!” 

Bright eyes locked on darker ones for a few slightly uncomfortable seconds of silence. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh.. Miah, people know who we are. Who _ you _are. They know that we blew the bridges. No one will be coming to that church, especially once they see you.”

Jeremiah crossed his arms. “..You’re really blowing holes in my grand plan, Bruce.” 

Bruce put up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine, if you want to go start a church that.. isn’t really a church, go ahead. I won’t stop you if your heart is really trained on it.” 

Jeremiah grinned and hugged Bruce tightly, then kissed his cheek. “Just give me time, and I’ll have it all set up.” With that, he ran off, leaving Bruce standing alone in their hideout, shaking his head. 

***

“Wait, this is a church for who?” 

“Well it’s not _ for _ him, rather it’s secretly a church _ about _him.” 

Ecco glanced from her boss and friend to one of the many stained glass windows depicting his face. “..But the windows are of _ you _.”

Jeremiah practically rolled his eyes and scoffed. “_ Please _ , Ecco, as if I would even _ consider _ depicting Bruce in such a way and risk messing it all up. He’d look amazing, I’m sure, but it wouldn’t be quite right, and then people would come in and.. _ see _him.” He did roll his eyes this time, the thought of strangers seeing Bruce in such a grand light made him feel sick.

Ecco adjusted one of the pews of the small sanctuary. “So you think they’ll come running? Even after they see your face all over the place?” She glanced around at the small shrines in the church, full of lit candles and poster with Jeremiah’s face on them. 

“It’s the same thing that I told Bruce- people will come, they will be too worried and sick to fully realize that my intentions don’t entirely benefit them.” He shrugged, tapping his bright bottom red lip with his index finger. “You lure them in, Tetch hypnotizes them, we dig the tunnel, it’s a simple plan, really.” 

The shorter of the two pulled on her shirt. “..How long do you think it’ll take before Tetch gets a brain and realizes that we’re just using him? He can turn all of those people against us in and instant- he can take control of one of _ us _.”

Jeremiah merely shrugged. “If he does anything like that, then we’re ready. I’m only keeping him around because of his hypnotizing abilities. Trust me, Bruce would’ve gone and cut out his voice box long ago if I didn’t remind him that Tetch is far more useful to us alive than dead.”

Ecco gazed to the entrance of the small building, eyes wandering over the many lit candles. There were many outside the church as well

, a trail lit to lead desperate survivors to a place of safety and solitude. “..I lead them in, speak to them, Tetch comes in and hypnotizes them? What am I supposed to say to them?”

“Say whatever would comfort _ you _ if you were left alone and in need of help, abandoned by your government, your military, your country.” He replied, walking over to one of the shrines and slipping what appeared to be small sticks out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Whatever you say, Boss, you’re in charge.” She saw that he stuck a few sticks into the sand of the shrine and, taking another one, used the candles already burning there to light a couple. “I dunno how that’s gonna go down, but I’ll give it my best shot.”

He wandered over to another shrine and did the same, speaking to her as he went about his business. “Ecco, you have a way with.. getting to people. As long as you don’t wear your mask, clean yourself up a bit, look less.. _ you _then no one will be the wiser until it’s too late. You get to people, they listen to you. If I attempt it, people will see that it’s me, the very man whom they’ve tried to escape from, and then the entire operation will be exposed. The same goes for Bruce. Your face is one that they haven’t seen.” 

He came back over to her, the sweet smell of incense filling the church. “You’re the best person I know for this. Draw some people in, get Tetch to work his… magic, and we’ve got free labor!”

***

Bruce held out his hand to Miah. “Stop pacing. Come here.” 

Jeremiah finally stood still and looked over at Bruce, eyes softening when he saw him. He huffed softly and turned, then walked over to the bed, sat down, and settled in Bruce’s arms against his chest. He gazed up at him, running his fingers over Bruce’s chest. “I’m done with preparations for the church.”

Bruce rubbed his sides gently. His usually hard features were soft in that moment. It was late, they were both tired. “That’s why you’re so nervous? J, it’s a fake church. It’s not like you’re _ actually _ holding a sermon tomorrow.”

Miah pouted. “I know, but it _ feels _like it. All this preparation. The time and resources both Ecco and I have put into it.. And we left you all alone to run everything… not that you need help, darling. I know you can run it all by yourself.” His brows came together, pout returning. “I’ve just missed being with you all day these past few days..” 

Bruce giggled softly. “Then be with me now. Your church is going to be _ amazing _, Saint Jeremiah.” Jeremiah kissed Bruce’s jaw and moved so they could settle into their bed together. It didn’t take long for Jeremiah to find sleep. 

***

Bruce made his way to the entrance of the church. He was greeted by Ecco, who gave him a tiny nod, and a line of people who were following her. He took a step back and counted them as they passed. Excluding Ecco, 13 people passed by him. He continued into the church, eyes falling upon two men. Tetch was walking down the main aisle in front of him, and after catching his eye he stopped. 

Tetch grinned at him. “Well, if it isn’t the Big Bad Bat. I saw you count 13 workers, what do you think of that?”

Bruce simply gave him a small smile in return. “Thank you, Tetch.” 

“Your, _ ah _, partner over there told me that you wanted to take away my voice. Permanently.” Tetch’s grin didn’t fade, but Bruce’s faltered a little. 

“..Did he?” Bruce heard Jeremiah shift a few yards away from them, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Tetch. 

“Yes he did.” Tetch dropped the cheery attitude, staring directly at Bruce. The two men stood entirely still, Bruce was sizing Tetch up, ready for a fight if he was going to bring one. Tetch’s grin reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared, and he clapped his hands together. “But I know that he jests, always one for a good joke! One of you has to make them!” He gave Bruce a smile with teeth, and then he was marching out of the church, probably going off to cause terror somewhere else with Scarecrow. 

Bruce turned his attention to Jeremiah, who was sitting on the altar, legs swinging back and forth. He seemed to be examining his hand, or perhaps he just didn’t want to look at Bruce. Bruce walked towards him. “So, how was it?”

Jeremiah beamed at him, dark lips curling into a grin as Bruce sat next to him. “Bruce, darling, we gained 13 workers in less than a day- it went amazingly!” He leaned his head against Bruce’s shoulder, arms snaking around Bruce’s and snuggling against him. 

“I told you that you had nothing to worry about. And I was right.” Bruce rested his hand on top of one of Miah’s, eyes drifting down the church aisle. “Your plan worked.” 

Miah turned, resting his chin on Bruce’s shoulder instead. “Of course it did. The church is for you.” 

Bruce suddenly looked at him, brows coming together. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the stained glass may depict me, but it’s a church worshipping _ you _ .” Jeremiah grinned, long legs swinging again happily. “I _ technically _founded it in honor of you- you blessed our first session and you didn’t even know it.”

Bruce stared at him. He had no idea that Jeremiah seriously made the church in his honor. Maybe he was supposed to feel weirded out or confused, but he didn’t. It made him happy in a strange way. “Oh, well.. thanks, babe.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Bruce found his hand trailing over to Miah’s thigh. “So.. does that make me your god?”

He felt the sudden heat coming off of Jeremiah- a mix of embarrassment and something else that Bruce didn’t need to name. “...Yes.”

“And you’re one of my loyal followers… a saint.” He gently cupped Jeremiah’s face and tilted it towards him, gaze soft as his dark eyes met Miah’s bright ones. 

Jeremiah stared at him, eyes unblinking. “Of course… you’re everything to me.” Bruce slowly began to lean into him, hand sliding up Miah’s thigh as his lips met his ear. 

“Can you prove that?” 

Miah groaned softly as Bruce kissed his ear, then bit down on his lobe and tugged gently. His lips moved across Miah’s jaw, then down to his neck as his hand slid inward, fingers rubbing Miah’s inner thigh. A soft breath escaped Miah’s lips as he felt Bruce’s hand gently palming his crotch. “Ah.. B-Bruce..” 

“Mm..” Bruce pressed his lips against Miah’s neck, tugging his shirt collar away from the skin. He bit down on Miah’s pulse point, earning him another gasp. Miah wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, eyes slowly falling closed as he let out another noise. 

Bruce lifted his head and kissed Miah slowly. “You haven’t answered me, yet.” 

Jeremiah huffed softly and scooted closer to Bruce. “I will do anything you ask of me, my king. Whatever I can to prove myself to you.” He pulled himself into Bruce’s lap, feeling his hands settle on his hips. He moved his hands around Bruce’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly and rubbing his hands over Bruce’s pecs. 

Bruce tugged on his suit jacket after a moment, and Jeremiah understood, shifting and helping him pull it off of his shoulders. Bruce dropped it carelessly, then began to take his own gloves off, so Jeremiah decided to do the same. Not that they never kept the gloves on, but that was usually for longer sessions. 

Bruce swiftly unbuttoned Miah’s vest, his brows coming together in slight concentration, and slipped it off of his shoulders. Jeremiah did love his fashion and his well-tailored suits, but honestly, they became rather inconvenient when it came to taking them off in a timely manner. Bruce tugged on Jeremiah’s tie, bringing their lips together in a deeper kiss. One of Jeremiah’s hands came up to cup Bruce’s cheek, the other continued to rub over his shirt, moving over firm muscles.

Jeremiah’s eyes fell close as he kissed his love. He leaned into him and parted his lips, instantly feeling Bruce’s tongue slip into his mouth. “Mm..” He sucked on it eagerly, humming and moaning into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce pushed his tongue in more, and Jeremiah quickly fell away, letting him explore and taste what he wanted. 

Bruce’s hand travelled down Jeremiah’s front and around his hip to his ass. Jeremiah felt a squeeze to his cheek, groaning softly into their kiss. He began to tug Bruce’s coat off of his shoulders, and Bruce shrugged it off as he untied Miah’s tie. Bruce leaned down again and went back to kissing Miah’s neck. Miah groaned as he sucked a mark into the skin, eyes falling closed again. “Bruce.. Ah..” He ground his hips down into Bruce, making sure to rub right over his crotch. He felt Bruce gasp softly against his neck, then bite down on the soft skin. 

Jeremiah’s hands moved to the buttons on Bruce’s shirt, and he began to undo them. He was never patient, not when it came to Bruce, at least. Bruce pulled off of his neck and hummed softly. “You’re not worried about being caught?”

Jeremiah slipped Bruce’s shirt off of his shoulders, grinning to himself as his bare chest came into view. “Should I be?” He batted his eyelashes at him. The thought of being caught actually thrilled him just a little bit. Pleasing his love was one of Jeremiah’s greatest passions. He could never feel _ too _embarrassed if someone saw them in the middle of the act. 

“We usually don’t do this outside of our own living space.” Ah, yes, their own private room with walls so thin that Jeremiah was certain that’s why Ecco chose to sleep on the other side of the hideout, far away from them. 

“Maybe we should more often.” Jeremiah gazed at him, eyes soft. “Ecco’s busy with the recruits, darling, she won’t be back.” He ground down against Bruce again, causing the other man to groan softly. Jeremiah grinned, speaking softly. “..I like this, you know. I like it when you order me around..” He kissed Bruce firmly as Bruce started to work on his shirt. “I like knowing where I belong.” 

“And where might that be?” Bruce asked as his hands trailed over Miah’s torso. Miah hummed, and then one of those hands was sliding up, thumb rubbing his nipple until it was firm. 

“Mm.. with you- _ ah _..” He whined softly when Bruce pinched the bud. “Wherever you want me.. In your lap.. u-under you..” He decided to keep rubbing himself against Bruce as he played with his other nipple. 

Bruce moved his hands to Miah’s hips and rubbed them, then began to rub his thighs. “Of course, you belong by my side, always.” Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, pulling himself close to him and kissing him deeply. He felt Bruce’s hand slide to his crotch and begin to palm him firmly, increasing blood flow to his length. 

Jeremiah pressed his hips up into Bruce’s touch, whining softly. He felt Bruce begin to harden against his thigh. “Bruce, fuck..”

“Isn’t it bad to swear in church?” Bruce pulled off Miah’s shirt off of his pale shoulders. 

J moaned. “I want you.. I want you so badly..” He ground his ass down against Bruce’s length. 

Bruce rolled his hips up into Miah, making him moan again. “Mm.. I have to be careful with you, babe, I didn’t bring any lube with me.” 

Jeremiah whined. “I don’t care.. I said I’d do anything to prove my loyalty to you.. I meant it. I need you in me, Bruce.” He rocked his hips against Bruce’s length. “I want all of you, you know that I can take it..”

Bruce’s eyes fell closed and he sighed softly. “I know..” He opened his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Miah’s ear. “I also know that you like it rough. You’ll probably get off faster if I hurt you a little bit..”

Miah’s heart rate spiked at the thought. Oh, god, yes. He nodded, grinning wickedly at Bruce. He went back to rubbing Bruce’s front as he rutted against him again. “Mhm.. you know what I want, Bruce, always have.”

He felt Bruce’s hand move to the button on his pants and pop it before unzipping his zipper. He gasped softly and lifted up his hips so that Bruce could pull his pants down. Bruce pulled the material down his thighs and placed his hand back over Miah’s length, palming him again. Miah huffed softly. “B-Bruce, don’t tease me.”

Bruce pulled his hand away, eyes narrowed a bit. At first, Miah was worried that he would be mad at him for wanting more, even though Bruce really doesn’t get _ mad _ at him. His worries were misplaced, because Bruce leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Then are you ready to get up and bend over the altar for me?”

Jeremiah’s cheeks flushed but he instantly slid off of Bruce’s lap, excitement filling his veins. Bruce slid off of the altar as well, undoing his pants and pulling them down his thighs. Jeremiah couldn’t help but stare, Bruce’s length wasn’t exactly hidden underneath his underwear. He pulled his pants and boxers down his butt, exposing the pale soft skin as he bent over the altar, elbows resting on it. Jeremiah wiggled his butt. “Bruuuuuuce.” 

He felt the heat and warmth from Bruce’s body against his exposed ass and his back. “I’m not leaving you, don’t worry.” 

Jeremiah hummed contently when he felt Bruce’s clothed length rub over his ass, then between his cheeks. It made him start to leak, he felt a bead of pre cum on his tip. “Bruce- _ mmm _..” He suddenly felt Bruce pull away, and then something wet was at his entrance. Jeremiah could recognize that touch from anywhere, it was already sending pleasure through his body. 

Bruce’s fingers rubbed over Miah’s entrance, slowly wetting him and teasing him. Miah felt the first one start to sink in, and he closed his eyes, leaning against the altar and sticking his ass out. “Mm.. Bruce..” Bruce carefully pushed his first finger into Miah, past the first knuckle before drawing away for a second. Miah soon felt it back inside him, wetter than before. He breathed softly as Bruce sunk past the second knuckle, then down to the base of his finger. Miah groaned loudly. “_ Oh _..”

Bruce began to work it in and out of him slowly, gradually opening him up more and more. Just when Miah was about to ask, he felt Bruce slip his second finger inside of him, making him moan. “F-Fuck, oh..” Bruce worked his fingers inside of Miah together, rubbing against his walls and opening up his muscles, relaxing him further. Bruce scissored his fingers and Miah gasped loudly, gripping the edge of the altar. “_ Yes _ , Bruce _ please _..” He felt him rub right up against his prostate, and he gasped loudly, then bit down on his bottom lip as Bruce kept rubbing it over and over again. 

After a few more seconds Bruce slipped his fingers out, and Miah was only full of dismay for a moment before he felt what he _ really _wanted at his entrance. He wiggled his hips, looking behind his shoulder to gaze at Bruce. “Bruce, come here..” His love looked up at him, dark eyes meeting light ones, and he leaned over him, his chest pressing up against Miah’s back. Bruce settled one of his hands over Miah’s and intertwined their fingers as he kissed his cheek, then his lips. 

Miah gazed at him with soft eyes, squeezing his hand. “I need you Bruce, I need..” Bruce kissed him again to calm his nerves and silence him. Jeremiah felt him spread him, and suddenly his length was pressing into him. He broke the kiss to gasp softly against Bruce’s lips as he slipped into him. “Ah..”

Bruce leaned down and kissed Miah’s shoulder as he settled into him completely. Miah purposefully clenched when Bruce stilled, and he watched Bruce’s brows come together in pleasure. Just what he wanted. 

Miah began to rock his hips back and forth, urging Bruce to move. Bruce kissed his neck and bit down on the skin before pulling out slowly and thrusting back into Miah swiftly. Miah gasped louder, lips parting as Bruce set a pace that was faster than usual. He began to thrust in and out of Miah steadily, all the way out and all the way back in. Miah felt Bruce’s lips against his skin, on his shoulder blades and upper back, continuously kissing his skin and humming with his thrusts. Jeremiah continued to rock, wanting to feel Bruce hard and deep inside of him. “Yes, yes..” 

Bruce slapped Miah’s ass without warning, and Miah gripped the edge of the altar again, humming in delight. “Bruce, mmm, you’re so good.. ah..” He felt another slap to the same cheek, followed by Bruce’s hand gripping it tightly. Bruce kissed up Miah’s shoulder again as he began to thrust faster. Miah moaned louder, eyes falling shut. “Bruce, ah, ah..” 

He felt Bruce’s soft breath against his neck. “You feel so good, Miah..” His tone became harsher when he bit down on Miah’s earlobe and spoke directly into his ear. “You’re such a loyal follower Jeremiah, letting your god fuck you like this in your _ own _church. Right over your altar.” He accented his words with harsher thrusts

Jeremiah gasped and nodded frantically, Bruce’s words sent shivers throughout his whole body. “_ Y-Yes _ .. I told you that I’d do a-anything to prove myself.. I’ll do whatever you ask of me- _ ah! _” A current of pleasure went through Miah’s body and he cried out. Bruce had thrust roughly into a particular spot, hitting it directly without warning. 

“Ah.. Miah, you’re so tight.. especially right _ here _.” Bruce thrust into that same spot again, and a sharp moan escaped Miah’s lips. He began to breathe harder as Bruce rocked into him over and over, hitting the tight section of nerves each time. Soft moans slipped from him in time with each thrust. He felt Bruce’s warm breath against his cool skin with each movement of his hips.

“Bruce, ah, ah, yes..!” Not using lube for preparation caused a greater and harsher friction inside of Miah, but that only added to his and Bruce’s arousal. Miah _ liked _it deep and rough, sometimes he needed Bruce to hurt him, which made everything feel so much better. He felt so full, like Bruce was impossibly deep inside of him. He felt more beads of pre cum on his tip as Bruce drove into him. “Hah, ah, Bruce..” 

Bruce pressed his lips over Miah’s shoulders, not stopping his fast thrusts into Miah. “Ah.. you like being fucked from behind like this, don’t you?”

Jeremiah nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. “It feels so good, your cock feels so big, Bruce..” He whined. “I’m… I’m getting close- _ ah, Bruce! _”

Bruce suddenly reached down and wrapped his hand around Miah’s length, steadily pumping him without warning. Miah moans loudly as Bruce pumps him. “Ah, _ mm, Bruce..! _” He felt his thumb graze over his tip each time his hand came up, spreading the pre cum farther down his length. 

“You’re gonna cum so hard, aren’t you, baby? Cum so hard in my hand? All over your own damn altar?” His other hand came up and gripped Miah’s hip tightly as he timed his strokes with his thrusts. 

Jeremiah began to let out a string of continuous moans that were gradually getting louder and higher in pitch. He nodded, leaning his chest down to the altar for more purchase. “Yes, Bruce, _ oh _ , I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum so hard-” His breath hitched as an intense feeling of pleasure went through his body. “Don’t stop, _ please _..!”

He felt his breath come out suddenly far more harshly than before. Bruce’s hand stroking him and his length thrusting in and out of him so quickly and roughly was too much, and he realized he was already cumming. “Bruce- _ Bruce, oh- oh, fuck!! _” He rutted his hips back and forth between Bruce’s length and his hand, and he was cumming, spilling over onto Bruce’s hand. 

He was vaguely aware of Bruce biting down on his shoulder and thrusting into him roughly, and as he was starting to finish he heard Bruce moan loudly next to his ear, and he felt the rush inside of him as Bruce released. It made him whimper loudly, hands clutching the altar. 

“Nnn, Bruce.. ah…” He panted, chest rising and falling harshly as he came down from his orgasm. He was practically seeing stars, eyes unfocused on the wall of the church. A content sigh escaped his lips as Bruce kissed his shoulders gently and pushed himself off of him. Miah pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked back at Bruce, whose cheeks were flushed. A few curls fell down his forehead, and he slipped his hand away from Miah’s spent length as he carefully pulled out of him. 

He held his hand up, and before Miah could stop him, he began to lick Miah’s release off of his fingers. If Miah could blush, he would’ve been turning a deep red, but instead he just had a light pink dusting on his cheeks. “B-Bruce, that’s gross..!” He was self-conscious about Bruce tasting him. Bruce tasted just so _ good _, there’s absolutely no way in hell that Miah could even compare. 

Bruce gave him a curious look, finishing the small streaks. “It’s no different when you put your lips around me.” 

Miah swallowed thickly, slowly rising from leaning on the altar. “I know, but..” 

Bruce brushed his cheek with the back of his other hand. “No ‘buts’, come on, I have to clean you up now.” 

Jeremiah glanced around. “Bruce.. we’re in the church.”

Bruce huffed. “I’m aware, and yes, you did a rather excellent job at proving yourself to me. Now can you keep it up a little longer by covering yourself up and waiting here for me?”

Miah blinked, then nodded quickly. He reached down and grabbed his and Bruce’s jackets, then pulled himself back up on the altar. He threw his over his lap and Bruce’s over his shoulders to keep him warm and covered up as Bruce wished. Bruce pulled on his boxers and pants, then his shirt which he only buttoned a couple times. He stepped over to Miah and kissed his cheek. “I’ll just run and grab something, won’t be long. Be good.” 

Miah giggled as Bruce slipped away, exiting the church rapidly. He called after him. “Anything for you, darling!” He fell back against the altar, eyes closed and body humming with content as he lay still. “..We should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I put off a lot of writing this summer for other hobbies, and as a result I haven't posted/finished anything since the beginning of summer. I've been working on this one for a long time, and it finally all came through. I haven't abandoned you guys, don't worry!  
If you made it this far, well, thanks for sticking through this with me! We all know Wayleska still needs way more fanfics, but that's another topic for another time. Thank you guys so much for reading, of course comments and kudos are much appreciated, they help let me know what I'm doing right and wrong with these fics! Hopefully I can get my head on straight and post more than once before the end of the year!


End file.
